HetaliaHowTo's: Irritate Everyone
by seabelangermly
Summary: How to irritate everyone in Hetalia:AP :  Good for cosplay sometimes. T because it talks about yaoi briefly


**WARNING: WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY ILLNESS, INJURY, OR DEATH THAT MAY RESULT FROM THE SUGGESTIONS BELOW.**

Italy:

5. Give him porn movies.

4. Eat his pasta.

3. Tell him you hate him.

2. Tell him Holy Rome is dead again and again and again.

1. Tell him Germany hates him.

Germany:

5. Burn his DVDs.

4. When he offers you wurst, squish it.

3. Give him a love letter and say it's from France.

2. Film him with some girl and show Italy.

1. Kill Italy.

Japan:

5. Force him to watch a horror movie.

4. Put him in a room full of cockroaches.

3. Put him in a room full of fan girls.

2. Put him in a room with South Korea.

1. Ruin his katana.

America:

5. Eat his burger.

4. Ask him if you could borrow his video games and if he says yes, burn them. If he says no, steal them and burn them. Deny stealing them.

3. Make him kiss England.

2. Beat the heck out of Canada.

1. Draw on the Statue of Liberty

England/Britain:

5. Sew him to America.

4. Sew him to France.

3. Call him a glittery fairy princess.

2. Break his wand.

1. Invite him to America's party but not tell him it's America's

France:

6. Spill his wine down the drain.

5. Butcher his hair.

4. Flirt with all the other boys but when he tries to flirt with you, reject him.

3. When he gives you food take a bite then throw the rest on the floor shouting "This is disgusting!"

2. When he is asleep draw on his face.

1. Glue his clothes onto his body.

Russia:6. Steal his scarf and run for your life.

5. Say he has no fashion sense.

4. When he asks if you can hide him from Belarus say no.

3. When he asks if you can hide him from Belarus say yes and hide him in the closet and when Belarus comes tell her where he is.

2. Sew him to Belarus.

1. Tell him that China wants to become one with him, then film him getting rejected by her and show it to the Baltic Nations

China*:

5. Burn the shinatty-chan costume.

4. Cut off her ponytail.

3. Say that Japan is twice the country she will ever be.

2. When she and Russia are together sing at the top of your lungs 'Russia and China sitting in a tree...'

1. Ask her, 'Would it kill you to wear a dress?"

Austria:

5. Break his piano.

4. Put food in his piano.

3. Play any American CD on loudly in a hacked CD player in which he can't turn it off.

2. Sew him to Prussia.

1. Kiss Hungary.

Switzerland:

5. Squish his cheese.

4. Replace all his guns with toy guns.

3. Glue him into the PJs Liechtenstein made to his body

.2. Photoshop an image to make it look like Austria kissed Liechtenstein.

1. Kill Lichtenstein

Prussia:

5. Say he isn't awesome.

4. Ignore him.

3. Flirt with everyone except him.

2. Be all over Canada.

1. When he is annoying Austria shove him so that he and Austria kiss.

Hungary:

5. Steal her yaoi.

4. Beat the hell out of Italy and Austria and when she tries to stop you say "Back off, these boys are mine!"

3. Kill Austria.

2. Kidnap Silesia. (my oc her daughter)

1. Steal her frying pans and throw them in the ocean.

Canada:

5. Ignore him.

4. Diss his pancakes/ maple syrup.

3. Steal Kumijiro.

2. Call him America.

1. Ask him out and when he meets with you ask 'who the h*ll are you?'

Romano:

6. Next time he disses Spain ask 'how would YOU feel if Italy acted this way around Spain?' (not only will he hate you but he will hate himself)

5. Side with Germany

4. Set his wallpaper as GerIta.

3. Eat his pizza, tomatoes. etc.

2. Sew him to Germany.

1. Make him cry.

Spain:

5. Steal and eat his tomatoes.

4. Replace his clothes with new ones saying 'I love (insert random name here)'

3. Set him on a blind date with Russia.

2. Flirt with Belgium or Romano.

1. Murder Romano and Italy and leave their bodies in his bed.

Belarus:

5. Insult Russia to her face.

4. Marry Russia to someone other than Belarus. (if you value you your life don't marry him yourself) /Hide Russia from her.

3. Steal her knife and run away. (FAST)

2. Harm Russia in any way.

1. KILL RUSSIA!

Poland:

5. Hurt the pony.

4. Steal his pink things.

3. Steal his pocky.

2: Kill Lithuania.

1. Kill the pony.

(I'm going to continue you want me to do?/Have ideas? COMMENT! I'll update when I have at least 5 for someone. I really want to do Sealand but I only have 3! HELP ME OUT!)

*Some people say China is female, others male. For the purposes of this article, she is female. These should still mostly work (exept 1) if China is male.


End file.
